Chillin' Like A Villain
by Pasta Alfredo
Summary: Five long years after Frank D' Amico's death; his son Christopher D' Amico swears revenge on Kick Ass and Hit Girl.Experiece D' Amico's pathetic attempt at being a super villain as he breaks the unbreakable rule of villains, don't EVER fall for the hero.
1. Wait Until They Get a Load of Me

**First time writing a Fanfiction about a comic/movie; so excited! :3**

**Well, here goes.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

** Thanks for stopping by.**

* * *

><p>As I slowly approach Dad's abandoned grave with flowers in hand.<p>

I take a deep breath of fresh air and look around the beautiful green pasture with birds singing high in the trees.

I close my eyes as I imagine Dad's presence here next to me instead of buried in the ground beneath my trembling feet.

_"Why on Earth are you bringing me flowers, you girlie boy?" Dad demands angrily as he snatches the flowers from my hands and tosses them behind him. "We're men, men don't receive flowers!"_

_I smile to myself as I continue to imagine my hot-tempered father complaining about the obnoxious noise the birds are making and the intense sun above._

As soon as I open my eyes, my father disappears and I return to harsh reality.

In this harsh reality, I stand solitary.

I take another deep breath as I place the white tulips on Dad's tombstone.

From the beginning, Kick Ass and his little girlfriend Hit Girl wanted to bring Dad down for good.

And they did… because not only did they cause major damage to our home, equipment, and all of the bodyguards; they also took Dad's life away.

I mean, I know Dad was not the nicest guy out there but come on, that is not a reason to take his life.

I have never felt so alone as I did these past five years after his death.

I know that you should experience every day as if it were your last because you never know when the death bell shall toll.

To this day, I still remember how Dad would always mix the blue and red Icee flavors together whenever we went to the movies.

How he would always have me under his protection.

I am going to avenge you, father.

That's right, I am finally taking an oath that I shall have revenge on those who wronged him.

Forgive me, Dad because I have lost all interest in life, social status, and everything else.

My only burning desire now is to end the lives of Kick Ass and Hit Girl.

Like a great man once said…wait 'til they get a load of me


	2. Easy Prey

**Iniciating the morning with Cocoa Puffs and the second Chapter for the Kick Ass FanFiction, Yay! **

**Please do enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Driving around New York City in Dad's Cadillac had its advantages; I smiled as I encountered a familiar comic book store quickly coming into view from my window shield.<p>

I parked the machine in glee as I quickly stepped out of the car, approached the store and marched inside.

I ran my fingers over the endless amount of comics aligned on the wall, scanning each of the titles very carefully.

As I directed my eyes to the bottom right corner of the shop; a girl captivated my senses completely.

Her silky long brown hair snaked down her back as she lay on the floor reading a comic.

I cleared my throat as I nervously approached her.

Why was I nervous, you may ask?

Well, do I have to remind you that this is the first time I have ever approached someone on my own?

Red Mist might have more than 60, 000 fans on Myspace, but Christopher D' Amico has 0 friends in real life.

Why?

Well, I never got to experience having any friends because I was always trapped between the four walls of my house being home schooled.

Apart form that, whenever I had the desire to go to the movies or anywhere else, I would always be accompanied by Dad or one of his bodyguards, making it hard for people my age to approach me as friends.

Allright, so this is the first absolute first time I am making an approach, and it is completely nerve wrecking!

I cleared my throat once more before squeaking out a breathless greeting.

The girl looks up at me and raises a brow as if she expects me to say something completely idiotic.

" Uh… " I stammer nervously as I notice the name of the comic she's reading. "So…uh…you like Kick Ass, huh?"

The girl smiled. " I don't just like him. I LOVE him, I could f—k is brains out all night long."

"Oh! Uh…" I laugh nervously, that was seriously too much information. "Well, I like him too but I'm not that big a fanatic to uh…you know…do that with him…"

I rub the back of my neck as I laugh nervously at my own stupidity, how sad is that?

" Well, I don't mean to brag but…" As she stood up and she began to lean close, I fidgeted as I felt her chest rub against my tense body.

She then cupped my ear with her hands and began to softly whisper in my ear. "I used to date Kick Ass."

I gasped out loud backing away from her. "You did, really?"

"Yep, I don't anymore because Kick Ass doesn't go by that name anymore." She smiles briefly. "He's Dave Lizewski now."

"Well, why did he stop being a super hero?" I interrogated. "He did such an awesome job!"

"Well…you see, I…kind of persuaded him to leave that job, it was much too dangerous." She batted her eyes at me. "Don't be a stranger now, I'm Katie."

"Nice to meet you, Katie." I replied. "My name is Chris."

If I told this girl my last name, she would know my intentions and it would forever spoil all of the plans I have intended for Kick Ass.

"So Katie, have you always liked reading about super heroes?"

"Oh no, I completely loathed them actually. When Kick Ass became totally popular, I became a total fanatic!"

"So, being the fanatic that you are today…surely you must have heard about Red Mist, right?" I don't know why but it feels so weird saying my own name, it's as if I'm freaking advertising for myself!

"Of course, who doesn't? The cape was great and…" She moaned softly. "Those tight leather pants made him look so…sexy." I felt my face burn immediately. "I haven't heard from him in a while, is he still in New York, do you know?"

"Actually, I don't mean to brag but…" I leaned close to her ear and whispered softly. "Red Mist is a good friend of mine."

"Really?" Katie gushed as I nodded my head in reply. "Wow…"

"Well, Red Mist is also good friend of Kick Ass and he'd like to hook up again soon."

" But Kick…" Katie stopped. "I mean…Dave only comes to New York on weekends. Besides, I already mentioned he doesn't do that super hero stuff anymore."

"Oh no! Red Mist isn't interested in crime fighting any more…I can assure you that much." I grinned. "He is only interested with reuniting with a good friend again."

"Oh, you think so?" She asked.

"I know so…Red Mist mentioned that he will be waiting in the alley between Kohler's Drug Store and the dry cleaning place tonight at 11 …"

"You mean the scary alley with the dumpster?" She replied with a shaky voice. "No…that place is far too dangerous to be…"

"Not to worry, that's why Red Mist will be there." I replied coolly. "He'll protect Dave from any creep."

"Oh, right." Katie released a sigh of relief. "But sadly Dave won't be able to make it, tonight." She replied softly. "Do you think Red Mist can reschedule for Saturday night?"

"I don't think he can…" I stood pensive. "I've got it! Why don't you go instead, Katie? Why don't you go meet Red Mist tonight? All he wants is Dave's contact information, really."

" Is that all he wants?" She asked.

I nodded with a smile.

Katie thought about it for a moment. " I really don't want Dave to get exposed to this super hero stuff again, so why not? What harm will be done?" The brunette flashed me a smile.

"That's fantastic!" The vibration of my phone in my pocket brought me back to senses. "Well, see you soon!"

I quickly exited the Atomic Comic Shop and hopped into the Cadillac.

I frantically searched in the depths of the car seat for something I had been storing away for five years.

I grinned maliciously as I pulled out the super hero mask from under the seat.

"That's right, Katie…" I said softly, stroking the dark material of the mask with my fingers. "See you real soon."

* * *

><p><strong>It looks like things went fairly easy for Chris.<strong>

**Afterall he did manage to convice Dave's girlfriend to meet him tonight at the dark alley.**

**So, you are probably wondering to yourself...**

**"What kind of technique does Red Mist have intended for Katie's capture?" **

**and**

**"Will Red Mist be successful in capturing his prey?"**

**Find out for yourself in Chapter 3 Red Mist Strikes.**

**Thank you very much for reading.**

**Stay awesome!**


	3. Red Mist Strikes

The alley between the Dry Cleaners and the Drug Store was the darkest part of the city; Unfortunately for Katie this was also the blackest and coldest of nights.

Katie shuddered in fright as she blended in perfectly with the darkness that surrounded her.

"Chris did say Red Mist would show up here…" Katie spoke softly as she stood beside the old dumpster. "But where is he?" She frantically walked in tiny circles rapidly trying to keep her shivering body warm. "This place is totally scary..."

I grinned as I watched her from behind the large dumpster.

As she gazed at the skies above her, I took advantage of the distraction and slowly began to approach her from behind.

With clumsy movements, I frantically covered her face with a rag that I had soaked in a cleaning product high in chloroform.

Lamentably for her, the muffled screams could not be heard outside the alley, which meant that no one would come to her rescue.

After what seemed like hours of holding the toxic towel to her face, the screaming finally stopped.

I smiled in pride and triumph as her body collapsed on the dirt road of the dark alley.

Ooh...I am such a badass, right?

After I stuffed the toxic fabric into the pocket of my skintight clothes, I rubbed my leather-covered hands together and made an attempt to carry Katie.

The first few attempts to haul Katie over my shoulders were a complete disgrace to mankind, as I ended up tumbling backward a few times.

It's not that Katie is chubby; she's actually really fit.

But carrying a girl is a lot harder than it looks.

After a few more pathetic attempts that resulted unsuccessfully; I decided to simply drag her by the legs on the dirt floor toward the Mist Mobile.

Gah…I am so awesome.

After I shakily hauled her into the backseat of the Mist Mobile, a kid approached me mysteriously from the sidewalk.

"Hey!" The little boy cries excitedly. "You're Red Mist!"

"Yes…" I smiled triumphantly, swiping my crimson side swept from my eyes. "Yes, I am."

"Wow…it is so awesome to finally meet you…uh…" He stared at Katie's hair, which was completely visible from inside the car. "What's that?"

"That uh…that's my blow up doll." I smile nervously, trying to block the kid's view. "I have to get going now."

"No, wait!" The little boy ran away chanting my name; probably eager to get people's attention to me.

I ignored his cries and hopped into the driver's seat of the Mist Mobile before any more adoring fans approached me.

* * *

><p><strong>With Katie's caputre does Red Mist officially iniciate his path through Villainism.<strong>

**So, was his tactic cleaver, not cleaver?**

**Probably in between...but either way it still got the job done, right?**

**That's all that matters in the end.**

**Questions for me might include, **

**"Does Christopher D' Amico know how to cook?"**

**and**

**"Does Chris know how to wash clothes?"  
><strong>

**and last but certainly not least...**

**"Which mysterious person will Chris encounter unsuspectadily?"**

**Read Chapter 4 Let's Do Some Laundry and find out for yourself.**

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**And Silver, your feedback is greatly appriciated. :]**


	4. Let's Go Do Some Laundry!

The next morning I lay in bed as I try to decide what should I eat for breakfast.

There are so many restaurants but I'm only supposed to choose one, how hard is that?

Wait…you weren't expecting me to cook for myself were you?

Well…the thing is I don't know how to cook.

I tried cooking eggs once but that resulted in me cowering in a corner of the blazing kitchen as I anxiously dial for the New York City Fire Department.

Ever since then, I've never touched the oven or any other food heating device again.

Hey, why are you blaming me for not knowing how to cook?

It isn't my fault how I was raised, all right?

This is the reason why I secretly wish I could have come from a poor family.

You must be thinking to yourself, are you crazy Chris?

You're fucking loaded!

Unlike the rich, people with lower incomes actually know how to cook for themselves and I highly doubt they spend their time calling the fire department because their breakfast caught fire.

Hm…maybe I should use fire threaten Kick Ass...

"You do as I say or I will set your girlfriend Katie on fire."

Hm…sounds really convincing, I think I will use that.

The howling of my stomach finally convinced me to stop daydreaming and get up from bed.

After I showered, I snatched a purple Lacoste long sleeve from under the sink cabinet.

"Shit!" My face curled up when the stench that overpowered my nostrils made my stomach feel uneasy. "I can't go out reeking like this."

There was a change of plan as I sprayed an entire can of Axe cologne to the reeking purple shirt, a pair of black jeans and a pair of Etnies.

Instead of getting something to fulfill my beastly stomach, I decided I would take all of my clothes and get them washed.

I tossed the huge pile of designer clothing in the trunk of my car and slammed it tight.

I drove with caution as arrived to my destination; the cleaning place I was by just last night.

I set the brake in front of Kohler's Drug Store and quickly snatch the giant pile with both hands as I entered the dry cleaner's place.

"Ahem…" I set the massive heap in front of the lady at the counter. "I need you to wash this immediately."

The woman's face couldn't possibly contain herself from laughing at the idiot who stared back at her.

"We…" she began through her laughing fit. "We don't wash your clothes, kid!"

I watched as all of the other people within the small business laughed along with her.

My face grew hot as I forced to laugh along with her. "I know you don't." I laughed nervously as I pointed a finger to her playfully. "I was just testing you."

I frustrated stomped away from the shop, hearing the chaotic laughter behind me.

As I direct my gaze cross the street, I notice a Laundromat and quickly make my way toward it.

As I enter the premises, the stench of cheap detergent completely suffocates me and made my throat sand dry.

When were these machines invented the 1970s?

I open one of the retro machines and toss the mound of expensive textiles inside.

I turn to my right and notice that I am not alone; there's a girl with messy blonde hair and a black leather jacket.

"Um…excuse me Miss?" I direct myself politely toward the young woman. "You wouldn't happen to have any detergent, would you?"

She's watching me through tiny blue slits and a twisted frown. She gritted her teeth before answering bitterly. "Buy your own fucking detergent, asswipe."

I managed to smile at her as she takes a long drink from her red Fanta bottle and continues to glare at me.

I uncomfortably walk away and as I wander around the maze of retro machines, I come across a detergent machine.

I buy a packet for a quarter then slowly make my way back to my dreaded machine.

I nervously open the machine and toss the closed packet of liquid detergent in with the clothes then turn the knobs.

As I turn my gaze to my right and to my amazement; the young woman suddenly starts grinning as she tossed her silky blonde hair behind her shoulder.

"What the fuck are you staring at, huh?" Her angry demands suddenly jerk me out of my busy thoughts.

"Uh…I…" I reply as I quickly face another direction. "I'm sorry."

"Fucking faggot." I hear the young woman mutter under her breath as she began to unload her clothing from the washing machine and tossed them carelessly onto a cardboard box.

Before she exited the Laundromat, my heart begins to pound furiously as I notice that she's dropped a very intimate piece of clothing.

I swallowed hard as I stared at the pink bra with yellow polka dots lying before me.

Sweat began to trickle from my forehead as I picked it up with nervous fingers and ran outside after the young woman.

"Hey!" I cried out after her as she stood at the corner of a stop light, holding her box with both hands.

As she turned to face me, I stared deep into those cold blue eyes and her scarlet lips.

"Um…" I began nervously as I raised the piece of clothing toward her gaze. "You…dropped this."

I was awarded with a slap to the face and a punch in the stomach.

All right, after being slapped and punched by a complete stranger; I thought things could not get any worse.

I had spoken much too soon.

When I returned to take my clothing out of the washing machine, I saw in horror, as they were all stained red in blood.

I raised one of the shirts to my face and identified the scent; it was fruity, it was red.

Take a lucky guess.

That's right…my clothes were stained in strawberry Fanta.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Chris, how many bad things have happened to him in a single day?<strong>

**Let's see for ourselves.**

** 1. He needed to supresses his hunger to go wash his dirty clothes instead.**

**2. He was laughed at by a bunch of strangers at the dry Cleaners.**

**3. After doing a good deed, he gets punched in the stomach by a stranger.**

**4. He gets slapped in the face by the same stranger.**

**5. His clothes are stained with scarlet with soda pop.**

**Hm...well, let's just hope other plans go better than this one.**

**Things that you might be wondering about the previous chapter are as follows...**

**"How will Red Mist try to persuade his prisoner, Katie to help with Kick Ass' capture?"**

**and**

**"Will Katie accept or refuse to do this evil deed?"**

**and last but certainly not least...**

**"Will Red Mist be as accident prone as he is in the day?"**

**Read Chapter 4 Serving As Bait To Her BoyFriend and find out.**

** And reader, if you read this YOU TOTALLY ROCK!**

**And if you don't read it then,**

**...**

**YOU**

**still TOTALLY ROCK!**

**Thank you for reading.  
><strong>


	5. Serving As Bait To Her BoyFriend

"Huh?" Katie blinks her eyes rapidly; finding herself surrounded by an eerie darkness more eerie than the one encountered before. "Where am I?"

She gasps loudly at the sound of my giggling, I turn on the single light bulb that hangs above my prisoner Katie's head.

Lamentably for her, it only provided poor dim lighting in the darkened attic.

"Who are you?" She asked in a terrified voice.

I stepped into the sole source of light and looked her in the eyes as I blew my crimson side swept from my eyes.

"Red Mist, what happened?" She asked frantically gazing upon me. "Why am I tied to this chair? Why am I in this room?"

I tilted my head back and laughed. "She wants to know why her hands are bound? Why she's in a dark room, she asks? Well…" I slowly approach her face, grinning. "You're my ticket to Kick Ass, Katie."

"I will never use myself as bait for you to capture my boyfriend!" She cried.

"Well, I am pretty convincing when I want to be…" I said as I leaned close to her as I pull out slips of paper from my tight leather pants. "Let's see here, do you like Taco Bell?" I ask her as I thoughtfully scan each of the coupons thoughtfully. "Today I have a get a free fresco taco, with no purchase necessary, interested?"

Katie blankly started at me as I continued to search through the coupons. "How's this, 88 cents for a crunch wrap supreme?"

Katie anxiously struggled to free herself from the chair that grasped her as I continued to look through the coupons.

"Alright, this is my best coupon, free Mexican pizza with the purchase of a Mexican pizza and a large soft drink. Can't deny you like the hot picante flavor of Tapatio hot sauce?"

"Help!" I immediately took advantage of her wide gaping mouth as I stuffed a pair of my dirty socks in the large demanding cave of her mouth.

I laughed maniacally at her disgusted face as I throw the coupons on the floor. "Don't be sad, Katie." I cooed. "You and Kick Ass will be reunited very soon."

I laugh as I shut off the light from the bulb.

As I whirl around, my cape slaps Katie on the face as I clumsily make my way through the darkness.

_I'm actually pretty good at this villain stuff,_ I realized in glee.

Then instead of me holding the iron doorknob like a regular person should, I slam my face against the iron door, smashing my nose against the cold surface.

In case you were interested, no this was not done intentionally.

I try my best to ignore the pain as I rub my nose with my leather-gloved palm.

After I quickly make my way out of the room, I start to curse under my breath as my nose begins to run like a faucet.

* * *

><p><strong>Personally I think Red Mist does sound pretty convincing.<strong>

**I mean if I were Katie, I would have sure as hell accepted at least ONE of those coupons.**

**I mean come on, they all sounded so appetizing.**

**Jk!**

**And slamming your face against an iron door to your attic isn't exactly how one would like to end their day.**

**Poor Chris D' Amico/Red Mist. :(  
><strong>

**Things you might be wondering could include...**

**"Will Chris encounter the mysterious girl he once met at the Laundromat again?"**

**and**

**"Where will he go where he shall encounter her next?"**

**and  
><strong>

**"Will his accident proneness get him into deep trouble once more?"**

**Read Chapter 5 Let's Go Grocery Shopping! and find out.**


	6. Let's Go Grocery Shopping!

Just as the title indicates, the following day I decided to go grocery shopping.

"Let's see here…"I said aloud, while steering the shopping cart through the thin aisles and running my finger down the shopping list. "Cocoa Puffs, milk, grape soda, a loaf of bread, peanut butter, jelly, saltine crackers…"

Since I do not know how to cook, why the hell should I take food that needs such procedure?

I grin as I snatch the box of my favorite chocolaty cereal and toss it into the cart.

"Good…" I grin as I cross off 'Cocoa Puffs' off the list. "Now I'm finally done!"

As I casually continue to advance further down the aisle, I gasp loudly as ram my cart against a person's ankle.

"Shit that fucking hurt!" My eyes quadruple in size as I recognize the girl standing at the other end of the shopping cart.

She immediately grabs the neck from my shirt and pulls me toward a shelf. "Watch where you're going, fucking asshole!"

"I…I'm sorry!" I replied frantically, trying to loosen from her grip.

"Is that all you fucking know how to say, cunt?" She asked as she tightened her grip on my shirt.

"Uh…I…" My brain was handicapped momentarily and was not properly functioning for some reason. "Well…"

She threw her hair over her shoulder as she chuckled. "Of course it is." Her face was close to mine. "Well, you better figure out a way to make this inconvinance up to me."

I was starting to feel like I had disorder, like that of multi personality.

By night I would be the bully and by day I would get bullied.

How does this exactly work?

" I don't know…" I softly muttered, as she looked me eye to eye. "How about I…take you out to eat?"

I literally face palmed myself right then and there.

I really didn't mean to say that, it just came out that way.

The last thing I wanted was to go out on a date with this psycho, for all I know she could be a gang member.

The girl raised her nose in disgust as she loosened her grip on me. "You were planning this right from the start, weren't you little horny fucker?" She replied bitterly as she shoved me hard toward the shelf.

Shit, my aching neck! "Alright, you can take me out to eat…but I will chose the place and time, got it?"

I nervously nodded my head as I was finally released.

She took a slip of paper from her pocket and ripped it in half, giving me the smaller piece. "Give me your number and I'll give you mine."

She muttered as she started jotting down information furiously.

I nervously handed her the paper with my phone number as she slammed her piece of paper on my palm.

'I would NEVER accept an invitation from CUNT like YOU.'

* * *

><p><strong>Grocery shopping should have been fun.<strong>

**But Christopher D' Amico JUST had to ram his shopping cart to a certain woman he met at the Laundromat.**

**Not only has he angered her ONCE but TWICE .**

**And now...she has his PHONE NUMBER!**

**(Gasp!) **

**What is she planing to do with Chris's phone number?**

**Doesn't she think he has suffered enough?**

**Nahhh...**

**Pending question for the upcoming chapter come as follows...**

**" What types of plans will Red Mist come up with to lure Kick Ass to his trap?"**

**and**

**"Will Katie agree to help Red Mist with his capture of Kick Ass or will she refuse?"**

**and last, but certainly not least...**

**"Will Red Mist slam his face to the iron door of his attic once more like in Chapter 4?"**

**Read Chapter 7 The Ticket To Kick Ass and find out for yourself.**

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**No matter what anyone tells you, you are AMAZING! :)**


	7. The Ticket To Kick Ass

I turned on my laptop and began to brainstorm ideas of how I can lure Kick Ass to my trap.

I anxiously drummed my fingers on the side of the keyboard to keep the juices flowing.

_Maybe I can send him an email from Myspace saying that I'm going to kill his girlfriend if…_

_Wait, if I use Myspace, he'll know right away it's me because my fucking username will scream it out._

_Hm…I could…damn it, that's far too risky as well._

_I'm going to need Katie to cooperate a little more on this one._

I quickly made my way toward the metal doors that locked Katie and made myself invisible in the darkness.

I lit the single light source that dangled above Katie's head as I stood before her one more.

It's only been one day and Katie already looks like a mess.

Her brunette hair was matted and her eyes were puffy from crying.

Underneath all of the smeared makeup, her visage looked crusty and absolutely appalling.

Her muffled cries grew more frantic as she looked up at me.

I grinned as I removed my dirty socks from her mouth.

"Please Red Mist…" She rasped weakly. "Let me go … I'll do anything you ask of me."

I laughed as I tossed my head back, causing it to crack.

The cracking of the neck was not intentional; it hurt like a mother.

I smirked as I furiously massaged my aching neck. "Don't you see? All I want in this world is to finish Kick Ass and Hit Girl."

"Please let me go!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "I'll do anything!"

"Hm…anything?" I asked.

Her lip quivered as she nodded her head in agreement.

"You mentioned Kick Ass comes to New York every Saturday morning, right?" As I turned away, my leather cape swished behind me, slapping Katie on the face. "Well…I think we can make this work."

"Yes, anything." Katie replied frantically, staring back at my masked face. "As long as you let me go..."

"Hm…Okey Dokey Smokey." I grinned as I stuffed the dirty socks back in her mouth as she moaned in disgust.

"Then tomorrow night, I expect you to do as I say without further intrusion." I snickered.

Katie furiously nodded her head in agreement as I quickly shut off the light.

I rapidly made my way toward the iron entrance and just like before, my face meets the metal surface.

"Arg, fuck me!" I screamed as I slam the door behind me and make my way up to my bedroom.

As I collapsed on my bed, I set my head comfortably over the cushion pillows.

I knew that it would only be a matter of time before I had Kick Ass in the palm of my hand.

I smirk as I imagined the outcome of the situation resulting in success for me.

_I am so close to doing something worthy to please Dad's wishes._

_I will have Kick Ass' dead body before me._

From outside my window, I gazed at the famous skyscrapers of New York City that stretched to the sky.

Suddenly, my thoughts began to drift slowly from my plans of revenge on Kick Ass, to something much more unexpected.

_I know for one that Kick Ass was this lovesick asshole that would do anything for his girlfriend's life._

_Love kind of has that effect on people and luckily for me, I have not gone through that idiotic phase of being "love struck"._

* * *

><p><strong><em>With much more further planning; Red Mist will be ready live the moment he's been longing for, the capture of Kick Ass.<em>**

**_One thing will be certian, he will accuire Katie's help in it's totallity._**

**_How many times has Red Mist slammed his face into that metal door, like 3 already?_**

**_Anywho, moving on to the upcoming chapter and it's contents..._**

**_"Who has been secretly occupying Chris D' Amico's thoughts?"_**

**_and_**

**_"Who would call him on the phone very unexpectedily?"_**

**_Read Chapter 8 A Kick Ass Capture, if you dare._**

**_If you are reading, thank you so much for stopping by._**

**_And remember...Stay fancy!  
><em>**


	8. Let's Get Up At 2 In The FUCKIN Morning!

"Red Mist…"

I desperately raise my head from the breakfast table and to my horror; I realize I'm still wearing my skin-tight Red Mist costume.

What the fuck?

_I could have sworn I took off this fucking heat suit before I went to bed last night._

_I must have been really tired last night for imagining that I took off the costume before going to sleep,_ I yawned; _I still am pretty tired…_

As I flick my crimson side swept from my eyes, I realize that the voice I heard a few moments ago was also a symptom of my drowsiness.

My eyes sleepily travel and inspect their surroundings; from the flowered wallpaper, my costume reeking with sweat, and the half eaten bowl of Cocoa Puffs beside me.

"Red Mist…" The mysterious voice calls once more, completely captivating me.

_This time, I know I wasn't imagining it._

_But who could be calling to me?_

_It couldn't possibly be Katie; she has the pleasure to enjoy my dirty socks in her mouth._

_It couldn't be Dave either because like Katie; he also has the pleasure to enjoy my dirty socks in his mouth._

_It couldn't be anyone else because I'm the only one here._

_Aren't I?_

"Red Mist…" The voice hissed throughout the empty halls of my home once more; apparently not.

"Who's there?" I said nervously as I slowly made my way out of the kitchen and to the empty hall.

Moments after wandering around one empty room after the other, the last room I needed to check was my own bedroom.

"What the…" I began to ask then I stopped as I gazed at a woman who occupied my thoughts.

My encounter with her in my bedroom caused my skin became bumpy as a chicken's and my heart pulse began to accelerate as I made my way to her.

"It's you…" I breathed softly.

Once I was just inches far from her; her lovely lips formed in the shape of a smile.

It was a smile that perhaps I may only see in my dreams and her sky blue eyes seductively watching me.

Her messy blonde mane seemed to perfectly frame her beautiful young face.

As my eyes traveled lower, I assumed that the leather jacket and her ripped faded jeans were hiding something.

The items of clothing were hiding the perfect body of a Goddess that desperately needed to be caressed and bonded with.

"I want you, Red Mist…" She breathed softly as she began to unzip the leather jacket.

Once the jacket was completely off, I was exposed to something beautiful and awkward at the same time.

The sight of re encountering the pink bra with yellow polka dots made me remember the slap to the face and the punch to the stomach, ouch, the pain!

What was underneath the dreaded clothing item made my body shudder in pleasure as I suddenly felt the leather on my pants even tighter than usual.

The blonde grasped me by the leather outfit and dragged me on top of her over the mattress; I lay on top of her uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?" She asks softly.

"But…I'm a …" My body shuddered as she rubbed her thigh on my hard-on,

Wow…I blushed furiously; it feels really good when she does that. "I'm a...super villain…" I managed to moan softly, as she continued to do pleasant things. "Doesn't that matter to you?"

"I could care less about who you are." She mumbled under her breath as she brought those scarlet stained lips to my neck.

I also realized that I also didn't care who she was, all I knew was that wanted her.

I feel my skin vibrate with each encounter of her delectable lips; then when she began to suck on my neck the vibration grew more powerful than before.

It was almost unstoppable!

_Fuck, this is too good to be true; I must be dreaming._

My eyes suddenly burst open, as I lay on my bed alone in full makeup and costume.

As look at my resting spot on the mattress I realize my Iphone is vibrating violently underneath my pillow.

I knew it only was a dream, I realize in frustration as I lazily grasp my phone to my ear.

" Hello?" I reply sleepily.

"Where the FUCK are you?" I swallowed hard as my skin began to crawl of the recognition from the voice at the other end.

"Um…why the FUCK would you care?" I demanded. "Didn't you say you didn't want to go out with a cunt like me?"

Trust me, it feels so awkward to speak with someone right after you dreamt with her a few moments ago.

Especially if the dream you had was…

"I never said that, asshole." Her voice replied coldly. "I said I'd never accept your invitation."

"Well then…." I said. "With that being said, then goodbye…"

"Don't you dare hang up on me, cunt." I could hear her releasing a breath after the long and awkward silence.

"What is it then, bitch?" I asked threateningly.

I was getting sick and tired of her goddamn mouth.

I swear if I Hit-Girl wasn't next in line for Red Mist's wrath, this woman would have been.

"I want to learn how to drive." She replied flatly. I tried to swallow, but the bulge in my throat prevented me from doing so. "Show me how to drive and we'll be even."

I nodded my head in agreement as I listened to her heavy breathing through the speakers.

"Did you hang up on me, asshole?" She asked furiously. "If you did I swear I'll find you and rip your ball sack from…"

"That won't be necessary…" I took a breath as I switched the phone to my other ear. "I'm still here."

"Then have we got a deal?"

I took a deep breath before I squeaked out a "Yes."

"Then pick me up in the Laundromat, tomorrow at two."

"Two in the afternoon?"

"No, douche bag. Two in the morning."

"Are you crazy?" I ask as I glare at the clock on the wall. "Why two in the fucking morning?"

" Alright…" She said uninterested. "Don't come then…"

"Wait!" I interrupted a little too desperately. Although two in the fucking morning wasn't really the best time for me; I really wanted to see her again. "I'll meet you there."

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa...that was some dream you had there, Chris.<strong>

**Do you ever wonder if it will come true?**

**Hm...probably not but we'll see.**

**And what's this? **

**The girl totally called him after the crazy dream, coincidence?**

**Yeah, I didn't think so either.**

** Chris has proposed to give this stranger driving lessons so we'll have to wait and see how their next encounter will go.**

**Meanwhile, on the next chapter what will occur?**

**Questions such as**

**"Will Katie be successful to lure her boyfriend Dave Lizewski/Kick to Red Mist's plan?"**

**and**

**"What will Red Mist's danger tactic be to cause Lizewski/ Kick Ass' unconcious?"**

**and last but certainly not least...**

**"Will he be successful with the Kick Ass capture?"**

**Read Chapter 9 A Kick Ass Chapter, if you dare.**

**I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading; I greatly appriciate it!**

**P.S. If they're things I need to work on regarding grammar or spelling or whatever; please do not be afraid to point it out.**

**I am human and I know I've made a number of mistakes.** **=D**

**P.P.S. I know I posted in the last chapter that this was supposed to be "A Kick Ass Capture but I overlooked this one.**

**I apologize for the inconvinience.**


	9. A Kick Ass Capture

"I won't do it!" Katie cried in angst as I slammed my gloved palm to my forehead.

"Didn't you promise me just yesterday that you would do anything I say?" I reminded Katie the promise she had made to me last night.

She shut her eyes as she took a deep breath.

"Come on," I smiled. "Do this one little thing for me and that is all I will ask of you."

" You promise?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course." I grinned as she helplessly stared at my masked face.

"Alright…" She took a deep breath as I impatiently tapped my foot against the floor. "I'll do as you say."

"Excellent." I blew my red side swept from my eyes and smirked. "Where is your cell phone?"

"It's…" she whispered softly. "It's in my purse."

I restlessly searched the contents of the yellow purse until I finally found the item I was searching for.

I lazily dragged my finger on the phone's screen and dialed Dave Lizewski.

I put the phone to her ear while I briefly instructed her what to recite.

"Katie…" I could hear Dave's sympathetic voice through the phone's speaker.

Katie stared at me with tears in her eyes.

"Katie, are you there?" Dave's voice brought her back in touch with reality.

I nodded my head in order to urge her to continue.

"Um… Dave…" Katie's bottom lip quivered as I held the phone to her ear. "After I was done with my hospital duties, I…went for a stroll down town." She swallowed hard. "I lost track of time and now…and I'm lost, Dave… I don't know where I am."

" No wonder I didn't find you home after work..." Dave spoke playfully. "Where are you? Describe your surroundings."

"Well…" Katie's body trembled as I continued to hold the phone to her ear. "I'm in a dark alley between a Kohler's drug store and…a dry cleaners."

"Oh, I know where that is…stay right where you are, Katie." He said supportively. "It might take me a while to get there because I'm riding the bus there but please don't go anywhere."

"I'll…stay…" I smiled smugly as Katie's face streamed with tears. "Please hurry…"

"I'll only be 10 minutes."

"Okay." She burst into tears as I disconnected from the call.

"See?" I smiled sincerely. "Wasn't that fairly easy?"

"You are a monster!" She screamed at my face.

"I am? But you're the one that agreed to call him. You are the one luring Dave directly into my trap!" I giggled, turning my head to the side. "Now won't he be pleased as punch to know that?"

"You forced me you…YOU MONSTER!" The bellowing stopped as I placed the dirty socks inside her mouth.

"Alright darling, calm down." I ordered. "I'm off to capture Kick Ass but I won't be long."

I took the elevator from the highest floor all the way down to the depths of the basement.

Having interrupted the Mist Mobile's peaceful rest; its engine roared as I stomped on the accelerator, making my way through the crowded streets to my destination.

Once there, I parked far away from the alley and waited until a curly haired geek appeared before my eyes.

I grin as I watch Dave dismount the bus and run toward the dark alley desperately.

I quickly grab the frying pan that lie beside me on the passenger seat of the car and run toward the alley.

"Katie?" Dave asked as he continued to walk deeper into the darkness.

I raised the metal frying pan over my head and struck Dave hard on the back of the head.

I danced in happiness as Dave's unconscious body slammed to the ground.

"Oh shit…" I moaned as remembered what had happened last time I had left someone unconscious.

If carrying Katie toward the Mist Mobile was hard, launching Dave was going to be a nightmare.

I quickly ran toward the Mist Mobile and backed up into the alley, dragging Dave's body on the ground and then heaving him to the passenger seat.

I lazily plopped into the front seat and released a breath of total exhaustion; Kick Ass is so fucking heavy!

I glared at the body next to me then stare at myself in the tiny mirror above my head.

"Damn Red Mist…" I whisper seductively as I toss my crimson side swept from my eyes; I smirk and wink at my reflection in the rear view mirror. "You are one hot motherfucker…"

I was now ready to go to the next step, I grinned as I rammed the keys in the ignition, set the mood lighting, stomped on the accelerator then rapidly making my great escape.

* * *

><p><strong>So another (Shocking but successful) kidnap made by Red Mist.<strong>

**Hm...sure, his danger tactics are old but they get the work done.**

**Don't they?**

**On the next chapter,**

**"How will the driving lessons with Chris at two in the FUCKING morning advance?"**

**and**

**"Will Chris unsuspectadily open up to this girl who seems careless about the world?"**

**and last but certainly not least...**

**"What is this mysterious girl's name?"**

**Read the next chapter, Let's Be Friends and find out.**


	10. Let's Be Friends

As I made my way to the Laundromat early that morning, my hands were shaking furiously as I tightly grasped the steering wheel.

I lightly stepped on the break as I approached the woman with messy blonde hair wearing a leather jacket.

She tore open the door of the car and collapsed on the seat next to me.

All was silence as I steered us through one stop light to the other.

When we arrived to a park in the middle of the city; we both stepped out of the car as she snatched the keys from my grasp.

_Are you insane, D' Amico, are you actually going to let a trashy looking girl take your Dad's car under her possession?_

I asked myself this and many more questions as we sat on each other's seats.

"Hey!" I cried as the blonde shoved the key into the ignition and aggressively turned the key clockwise. "Aren't you going to wait until I instruct you how to use…?"

"I don't need fucking driving lessons from a cunt…" She replied as seized the gear to "Reverse" and removed the hand brake.

"Hey, watch it bitch!" I cried out. "That thing is fucking sensitive!"

"I could care less, you little prick…" She muttered as she rapidly began to back up.

"We're going backwards!" I covered my eyes with both hands as I squealed like a little girl.

She crushed the brake with maximum strength and looked directly at me. "Don't you think I know that?" She gripped the gear and thrust it to "Drive" as we headed out of the park.

I closed my eyes and held on for dear life as the crazy woman sped at 80 miles per hour through lanes that only permitted 30 miles or less.

A few minutes later, the tires screeched underneath us as the blonde pugnaciously trampled on the brake.

"Stay in the fucking car." She ordered as I heard her door slam.

When I opened my eyes, I was relived and happy to be still alive.

One question remained, _where had the crazy woman gone off to?_

As I inspected my surroundings, I realized we were parked in the huge parking lot of an unrecognized beat up old Bowling Alley.

I opened the car door on my side and turned my gaze to the double doors of the Bowling Alley.

I made no hesitation and quickly trotted inside.

It was as if I had been teleported to the 80's once more because this atmosphere was definitely something I was not used to.

As I continue to inspect around, I notice the headstrong female sitting alone in a booth at the snack bar behind the bowling corridors.

I take a deep breath as I nervously approach the blonde girl who's busily pigging out on her hot fudge sundae.

She finally notices me as I take a seat across from her in the small booth.

"Didn't I fucking tell you to stay in the fucking car?" Her chocolate smothered lips demanded angrily at me as she slams her fists on the weak table.

"A better question would be why the hell are you a FUCKING bitch all of the time?" I ordered.

"Oh…" She groaned loudly. "I wouldn't waste my time trying that psychology shit on me, it ain't going to work anyway."

"You know what!" I bawl as I toss my hands in the air. "Fine, forget that I even asked! But having to cope with a bullshit life and smart ass like you isn't easy."

At this point, she starts to laugh out loud. "You lived a bullshit life? UnFUCKINGbelievable."

"My Dad was killed when I was seventeen…" The thought of Dad's death made my eyes start to water, but I fought back tears like a man. "After his death, Mom decided that she didn't want me around anymore. So, she decided to remarry and start a new family in order to forget about her past…"

"You weren't abandoned as a child, fucktard. You were left only a year before becoming a man." Her hard glare was turned toward another direction. "Me on the other hand…"

"What?" I glared at her blue eyes as I demanded an explanation. "You what?"

"Nothing." She replied flatly before muttering out. "You fucking cunt."

"I fucking told you..." I rasped hoarsely.

As I take her hands in mine, a sensation inside me helps ease my sadness.

She quickly snatches her hands away. "I said it's nothing, goddamn it."

"You can't fool me, bitch!" I pointed a finger at her. "Listen, Whatsyourface…"

"Mindy." She replied in monotone.

"Come again?"

"My name is Mindy MacCready."

The sound of her name made my skin tingle. "Listen Mindy...I have never had any friends..."

She fixed her hard gaze on me as I tried my best to keep my cool.

"I've never needed any friends." She muttered.

"Well…" I smiled at her. "There's always a first time for everything." Her eyes eased as I valiantly took her hands within mine once more. I expected her to pull free from me again, but this time she didn't. "I want to be your friend, Mindy MacCready."

* * *

><p><strong>As Mindy still chooses to remain her rude, harsh self; Chris is starting to soften up to her.<strong>

**How will things proceed from here?**

**"What kind of tactics will Red Mist have planned for Dave/Kick Ass?"**

**and**

**"Will he be successful in convincing Dave to spill the whereabouts of Hit Girl?" **

**And last but certainly not least...**

**"Will Red Mist ever stop slamming his face against the iron door?"**

**Read the next chapter, if you dare!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	11. A Kick Ass Predator

"What the fuck!" Dave cried as he woke up finding himself being tied to a chair in the middle of the swirling darkness. "What happened?"

The sound of muffling screams made Dave turn his head beside him and gasp at his also-captured girlfriend.

"Katie!" He screamed. "What's going on!"

Katie's muffled screams were useless as I began to approach them both from behind the darkness. "Welcome to the Red Mist fan club, Kick Ass."

Dave stared at me through his glasses. "Christopher D' Amico!"

"Mmfmfmer Maf Mmupuh?" Katie's attempt at a repeated "Christopher D' Amico!"

"I knew you hadn't forgotten me." I cackled as Dave struggled to be free from the chair that held him.

"Let us go!" Dave screamed.

"Let you go?" I asked. "Well, let me think…uh…NO! I'm never letting you go! At least…" The calmness returned to my system. "At least until I kill you both…"

"I won't let you touch Katie!" Dave screamed at the top of lungs.

"Katie?" I cried hysterically approaching her. "I have another plan for you, Katie…"

I snatched the dirty socks from her mouth as she coughed loudly. "Dave, I'm sorry!"

"What do you mean?" Dave screamed.

"I'm the one that lured you here but that's because Red Mist forced me to…"

"Enough crying." I placed a pair of my most intimate piece of clothing on the brunette's lap. "Eat that."

Katie stared in disbelief at my smelly shorts that sat upon her lap."You want me to eat your gym shorts?"

"I want you…" I grinned as I stuffed my rotten shorts up her mouth. "To eat my gym shorts, Katie."

Tears began to stream from Katie's face as she choked on the dry pair of smelly shorts.

I focused my attention to Dave. "Kick Ass, You must know who I want…" I approached his face. "I want Hit-Girl…"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Dave murmured softly.

" Don't play dumb!" I shrieked. "I know you know where your little purple girlfriend is now so where is she?"

Dave kept his mouth shut as I brought my gloved palm to my forehead. "Ugh…stubborn old thing." I waved my leather-covered hand in front of his face. "Not talking, eh…then what if I give you…"

I placed a jack in the box coupon on Dave's lap. " A good coupon for a dollar off a real ice cream shake."

Dave stared at me with a raised eyebrow.

"No?" I replied taking the coupon back. "How about…oh! A free chicken fajita at the purchase of a large soft drink?"

"Are you serious?" Dave laughed. "This must be a joke, right?"

"Not convinced yet, alright…I am willing to give you my best coupon..." I placed the biggest coupon on Dave's lap. " Free mini funnel cake with the purchase of a really big chicken sandwich combo?"

Dave tossed his head back as he laughed loudly. "You are the worst villain ever, Red Mist!" He said laughing hysterically.

"Am I really?" I said as I threw my fist straight against Dave's jaw.

Katie's tried to plead, but of course it was useless because she was still chocking on my gym shorts.

Dave endured the hit as slowly turned his face and lowered his gaze to the floor.

I forced the dirty socks up Dave's mouth. "Since I am such a terrible villain, you can both stay quiet for now…" I turned off the light over our heads. "Next time, I expect Kick Ass to tell me the whereabouts of Hit Girl." I wink at Katie. "And I expect you to finish eating my gym shorts, beautiful."

As I stomped away in the darkness, I rammed my poor visage on the metal door once more.

"Arg, seriously!" I cried as I shut the door with one hand and held my bloody nose with my other hand. "That is the last fucking time I slam into that shit!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hm...so the Jack In the Box cupons were not enough to convince Dave to rattle on Hit Girl's whereabouts, hm?<strong>

**Personally...I think I would have taken that funnel cake one.**

**Oh well! **

**For the upcoming chapter, these questions might come to mind...**

**"Is Christopher D' Amico finally developing feelings of affection toward the one called Mindy MacCready?"**

**(I have a feeling I've already asked this one...I apologize if I have=/)  
><strong>

**and finally...**

**"Does Mindy MacCready have an unusual request to ask Christopher D' Amico?"**

**Find out the answers in the next update!**

**Thank you for reading and stay awesome! :]**


	12. I Would Do Anything For Mindy MacCready

MY eyes suddenly shot up early the next morning as I initiate by scratching the bed like a cat.

I sleepily stare up at the clock on the wall and realize it's only two in the morning.

I grasp my iphone as I immediately search for the only unrecognized number and add it to contacts under her name.

I desperately click on the phone as I raise the reciever to my ear; expecting Mindy to answer on the other line.

"Hello?" I am startled to hear that the voice of a man answers quickly.

"Um…is Mindy home?"

"Why do you want to talk to Mindy?"

"Uh…I…" The embarrassment quickly made me hang up and slam my palms over my eyes.

I knew it was too good to be true…I sighed sadly as I toss the light bed sheets over me.

After an hour of sleep, my iphone rings once again; I quickly pick it up and my heart begins to accelerate as I read the name on the screen.

"Mindy…" I start but I'm quickly interrupted.

"Are you retarded, shit head?" An angered Mindy mutters over the phone. "Why the fuck did you call me?"

"Meet me in the same place, one hour." I said desperately.

She was quite hesitant at first but finally agreed to meet me there.

An hour later, Mindy and I were speeding away on the road until we arrived to the same bowling alley from yesterday.

"I could have gotten in fucking trouble, you know?" Mindy replies as she pigs out on her hot fudge sundae. "It's not easy sneaking out while Marcus is awake."

"I didn't know..." I replied as I grasped a cup of coffee with both hands.

"Well, you know now." She replied.

I let out a nervous laugh before replying. "Don't worry; I won't bug you or your husband anymore…"

"You mean Marcus?" She licked the chocolate syrup dripping from the silver spoon. "He's a friend; I've lived under his supervision since I was eleven."

"Supervision? How old are you, anyway?"

"I'm going to be seventeen in December."

So, she's only sixteen, I was expecting this girl to be about twenty at least.

" Why did you run away from home then?"

"There's no reason for me to run away from home…both of my parents are dead."

My heart's beating began to sedate; I didn't expect her to say something like that.

"While Daddy was imprisoned for a crime he didn't commit, Mother lived all alone. Well…not really alone because she was pregnant with me. She was desperate for a way out and before giving birth to me; she swallowed a bunch of pills. She didn't bother fighting for her life to raise me, what a coward." She replied rolling her eyes. "So, while Daddy was in jail, his best friend Marcus raised me until he was out of prison. And as for my dad…he is the best daddy in this whole fucking universe. He taught me so much through the years we've been together. Then some fucking assholes came and..." There was a long silence between us after her heartbreaking story." You have no problem with me telling you this, right? Because you ARE my friend, right?" Mindy whispered hoarsely.

I swallowed hard before replying. "Yes..." I looked into her blue eyes. "And despite everything you've gone through you act so mature." Her hard stare made my skin turn bumpy so suddenly. "Listen…I…I'm sorry if I judged you before…."

I let out a timid smile as soon as I heard the sound of her chuckling on the opposite end of the table. "Is that all you fucking know how to say, cunt?"

"Chris…" I whispered softly.

"What?" She said in between bites of her frozen dairy treat.

"My name is Chris…not cunt." I smiled as I gazed at the woman's face.

Something about Mindy MacCready makes my body tense in fright…she's aggressive, she's twisted, and possesses the mouth of a sailor.

Although she seems to have an endless list of bad qualities, is it wrong to say how badly I want to run my fingers through her messy blonde hair?

Is it improper to inform that I'm dying to caress her young childish face?

Is it incorrect to state that I am craving to kiss those lovely lips?

"You still haven't answered my question, Chris..." Mindy broke me free from my trance.

My name escaping her tempting lips made the nerves come back to my system.

It almost seemed as if she was moaning my name or something. It actually made her sound really sexy. "What did you ask me?" I asked as I nervously played with my sweaty hands.

She laughed and tossed her blonde mane over her shoulder. " Why the fuck did you call me?"

"Um…I…" I knew that if didn't tell her the truth soon, I was bound to explode. "I just…I wanted to see you again."

"Did you really?" She raised an eyebrow and fixed her stare on me.

I slowly nodded my head and I continued to gaze at her.

She took a deep breath and crossed her arms on her chest. "Well, you know that I'm all about getting even, right?"

"Right…" I agreed, there's no question about that.

"Well, since I did what you said and came to see you at two in the fucking morning. How about you do something for me?"

My heart began beating rapidly, strangely enough this symptom has been occurring to me more often than ever before.

Could it be that I…no, I can't possibly be in love with Mindy MacCready.

Mindy cleared her throat as she stuffed a spoonful of French vanilla in her mouth.

"Oh, I will do anything you ask me." I replied.

She let out a slight giggle and her cheeks became red. "Well, this might seem like an impossible request but…I want to…"

"Yes?" I urged her anxiously to continue.

"I want to meet Red Mist."

"Um…" I wasn't expecting her to say that, I chuckled nervously. "Well, why do you want to meet him?"

"I've never told anyone this but…I'm a total Red Mist fan girl."

"Really?" I admit, hearing this girl saying she was my fan girl made me proud to be Red Mist during the night. "Wow, won't Red Mist be happy to know that."

"I would have messaged him ages ago, but the reason I haven't was because…well, he's probably far too busy to meet up with me or..."

"He won't be far to busy..." I tell her.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked suspiciously.

I smiled as I lightly pinched her chin. "You're a great girl, Mindy. Red Mist would have to be insane to refuse meeting you." I closed my eyes and grinned as a familiar light bulb lit above my head. "Hey, I'll tell you what…I'll message Red Mist on Myspace and let him that you want to meet him."

"You would really do that for me, douche bag?" The tone in Mindy's voice sounded much different than ever before, it almost sounded lighter and happy than her usual aggressive voice.

A smile spread across my face it almost hurt. It has been years since I've smiled this much and it was starting to hurt. "I would do anything for you, Mindy, absolutely anything."

* * *

><p><strong>Questions you might have in mind for the next chapter are as follows...<strong>

**"Will Kick Ass tell Red Mist everything he needs to know about Hit Girl?"**

**or **

**"Will he be using that incredibly awesome cupon stragedy again to try and convince him to talk?"**

**Find out the answers in the next chapter called..." The End of Kick Ass?"**


	13. The End of Kick Ass?

"Did you miss me?" I asked my prisoners as I entered through the silver metal door and walked into the darkness.

I switched on the light that swung above our heads as I stared at Dave Lizewski and his girlfriend Katie.

Dave eagerly struggled to get free and Katie slumped in her seat.

She's gone a little over a week without food or water, the poor thing.

Nah, what do I care?

I'm a badass villain, an awesome one too.

I grinned as I took the dirty socks from their mouths.

"Red Mist, you are fucking psycho!" Dave bellowed.

"Tehe…" I giggled. "I know."

As I walked around them, I blew my crimson side swept from my eyes. "You refused to give in the easy way," I smirked as I pulled a Makarov pistol from my tight leather costume and shoved it in Dave's chest. "Now we can do it the hard way."

"Nooooo!" Katie screamed.

"Shut up!" I yelled as I pointed the gun at Katie.

"Don't you dare shoot her!" Dave threatened.

"Alright," I smiled. " I won't shoot any of you, yet. Until you tell me where the fuck are you keeping Hit Girl!"

"I can't tell you!" Dave barked.

"If I shoot your girlfriend," I pointed to the Makarov. "Will you tell me then?"

"No!" Dave screamed.

"No?" I repeated.

"No, I mean 'no, I can't tell you'." His chest heaved up and down with his heavy breathing.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I haven't seen her, that's why!" Dave barked. "Ever since I left for college in California, I lost all contact with Hit Girl, so..."

He is right about that…either way, he still is responsible for killing my father.

I slowly raised the pistol to Dave's face. "Katie…I …"

BANG!

"NOOOOO!" Katie screamed as I grinned at Dave's lifeless body.

No wait, my retarded aim was way off, I'd only shot Dave in the right shoulder.

"Katie, I want you to know that I…"

BANG!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Katie shouted again as she stared at Dave.

Curse my terrible aim once more because the shot I've made sped through thin air.

"Katie I love…"

I shut my eyes as I point the pistol toward Dave once more and with a loud BANG!

For an instant I closed my eyes, I felt the sticky warm liquid slap me across the face.

Once I opened my eyes, I smirked at Dave's body slumping lifelessly on the chair as his brains had been splattered through my dark attic.

"You are an animal!" Katie gasped in fright as I raised the pistol to her face.

"No, baby." I replied softly as I licked Dave's blood off of my bottom lip. "I'm Red Mist."

BANG!

I smiled as Katie's chest began to bleed as she weakly tried to speak. "Dave…my love…I…" In a few more seconds, her perished body flopped just like Dave's.

I threw my hands in the air and raised my palms up high as a maniacal laughter escaped my lips.

After that scene, I quickly made my way out of the room and hit myself on the metal door again.

This time I chose to ignore the pain of my face because I was far too pleased with myself.

"One down, one to go." I grinned at my bloodied reflection in the bathroom mirror. I tossed my crimson side swept away from my eyes as I glared at myself. "The day I find you, Hit Girl…You will face the same fate that Kick Ass has encountered…you will have no sympathy from me."

* * *

><p><strong>I do apologize for extremely late update; life has been quite hectic for me throughout this time.<strong>

**Well, here you have it.**

**The death of Kick Ass and Katie so unexpected.**

**On the upcoming chapter...Will Chris D' Amico finally confess burdening feelings to Mindy MacCready or will he leave it up to his masked alter ego to do the talking?**

**Find the answer in the next chapter, Let's Go To Dunkin' Donuts!**

**Thank you so much for those readers who have been patient and a very special thanks to users; Smash619, kioshi, leaked and H.M. Mindy for your constructive feedback.**

**:]**


End file.
